


Morning Routine

by ImmaMonsterNow



Category: Free!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, Rin is an early riser, Sei never wants the sun to rise, together they are the: mikosuokas???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaMonsterNow/pseuds/ImmaMonsterNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that having intimate knowledge of each other's routines can either make or break a relationship. It's a good thing Rin finds this particular routine amusing.<br/>aka Rin is a morning person. Sei is not. Rin finds this funny. Sei just wishes he would hand over the coffee already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrioMaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrioMaxwell/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!! (again)

It has been said that the one thing that could make or break relationships was finding out your significant others morning routines. People had been warning him of that ever since they found out he was moving in with Sei. Well, Rin had to disagree. This was the funniest thing he had ever seen in a long time.

Years of conditioning and overly loud alarm clocks had primed Rin to wake at exactly 5:30 in the morning no matter what. Even when he moved from Australia back to Japan, all it took was a week or so with his phone’s alarm and he was set. Once the initial adjustment period was over, he found waking up at the same time easy. Today was no different.

As soon as the digital clock read 5:30, his eyes blinked open and he waited for the remaining dredges of sleep to dissipate. Rin pushed Seijurou’s arm off his side and rolled off the bed. He did his usual morning stretches and moved on to the kitchen where he started the coffee machine and took stock of what food they had. The two of them had both started training at the start of the month so anything he made would have to be made in quite large amounts. He sometimes despaired over the fact that most of the time, a significant amount of their budget went into food.

He brought out a big wok and dumped in the left-over rice from last night’s dinner, sliced onions, minced meat and sauce, and he had enough fried rice for the two of them. Plating the dish up was no problem, he just poured it into a large bowl and the two of them would scoop servings from it depending on their levels of hunger. It was not often that they had leftovers after breakfast. But that aside, now came the fun part.

By this time, their bedside clock would read 5:59, a minute more and Sei’s alarm would go off. Meanwhile, Rin makes his way to their bedroom and as always, stands vigil surrounded by their doorframe, steaming mug of coffee in hand and a mischievous glee filling his heart. He counts the seconds down and as soon as he reaches zero the alarm blares, piercing through the silence of the room.

A snort comes from the pile of blankets and a hand emerges slamming down on thin air. A confused groan emits from the general vicinity of the blankets as the hand rises again to try to shut off the infernal noise. Already a large grin is spread across Rin’s face.

The hand continues patting across the table till it hits the alarm clock sending it flying from the table top. A whine comes out from between the blankets and the lump denoting Sei’s body slowly creeps out onto the floor. A hand shoots out from underneath the blanket to grab a hold of the alarm clock turning it off before drawing both hand and clock into the folds of the blanket, curling in on himself, hugging the alarm clock to his body.

Not long after, soft snores resonate from the blanketed lump, Sei having fallen back asleep. Rin held back on the snickers that threatened to turn into full blown laughter at the normally energetic man. Under normal circumstances, he would have just left Sei there to wake up in his own time, but he was impatient and wanted to get a move on with the rest of their daily morning routine.

He strode forward til he was right in front of the part of the lump where he thought the head might be located. Placing the steaming mug of coffee before it, he fanned the steam in the direction of Sei’s head hoping that the smell would penetrate through the blanket. Soon after, he heard a rumbling noise and a hand moved from under the blanket to clutch at his thigh. The lump heaved up to reveal Sei, hair rumpled and eyes squeezed shut.

“You know, you’ll have to open your eyes to see where the coffee is right?” Rin said through his grin.

All he got in return was a grunt and Sei’s eyes peeking through the smallest slit he could manage with minimal eyelid lifting. Sei braced one hand on the floor and the other picked up the mug as he maneuvered his body into a standing position. He then shuffled into out of the room and into the kitchen with Rin trailing behind him giggling all the while.

The two guzzled down their coffee and once Sei was awake enough, the sat down to eat before changing and they headed out for a morning jog. Rin was almost always the only one who remembered the entirety of their run, but by the time they were headed home, Sei was always awake enough to snatch some private time before heading for training.

Thus concluded their morning routine.


End file.
